The Slave
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Some of you guys probably read this story before but I had deleted it but I brought it back so enjoy M for sex and violence all characters but Zane and Kai are kinda the main ones
1. Chapter One: Fresh Off the Boat

**OK GUYS THIS IS A STORY THAT I CAME UP WITH WHILE JUST THINKING BASICALLY IT'S A STORY ABOUT ZANE BEING KING OF NINJAGO KAI BEING SOME ONE JUST NOT NICE AND JAY,NYA,AND COLE TRYING TO SAVE CAM MY OC FROM BEING KAIS SLAVE**

**Zanes POV**

As I grabbed the phone in hesitation hoping she would answer I looked at the dial pad and put in the digits she answered ''hello'' "hello Nya." "Hi Zane" she replied back "well I'm bored Nya I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and the others to a night out." 'I'd love to but who are the others'' "well there's Jay and Cole I don't like hanging out with your brother anymore he's become crazy'' yah I hear ya I'll tell the others to get ready.'' "ok Nya I'll see you guys at 8pm" "ok bye Zane see you later.'' When Nya hung up the phone I walked outside to walk around I was amazed that I had become king of Ninjago. As I was walking around I saw Kai selecting among slaves to take he would normally just pick randomly but he was actually looking today which shocked me so as he continued to pick I saw a him walk up to a handsome slave I then looked and could tell that he said something that rubbed Kai the wrong way because Kai punched him and took him away.

**Cams POV **

As I was pulled away by Kais guards I thought is this what the rest of my life was going to be I mean come on I was a great fighter who brought down dozens of enemies at a time I also thought what kind of slave was I going to be I was hopping to be a house one but the ones with my skin color commonly worked the fields. Then I heard Kai say ''get up'' I then yelled out ''vaffanculo bastardo'' ( fuck you bastard ) he then punched me again then pulled me into the large marble house as I was pulled the guards dragged me into a cell which they threw me in with no care. I screamed at them ''voi femmine avro testa dannati per questo'' (you bitchs ill have your damn heads for this) they then left the area and left me to lay there on a bed made of stone I decided I might as well get some sleep. I awoke only 2 hours later to see the guards saying "your master requests your presents!" I got up and went into Kais chamber when I saw Kai walk in I got on my knees and said what do you require mylord he then said ''your job is to relieve me of stress''

He then striped himself naked and walked towards me I now knew what I was bought for to be a sex slave he then grabbed me by the sholders and through me on the ground as I felt the hard wood floor hit me I then heard Kai walk over to me so I turned over and said "why me you bought me and my friend Cryistal she's such a pretty girl why me?" he replied "well here we feel that dominating another man means were stronger than others also that the first master sent beautiful boys like you to serve that purpose." I then felt Kai enter me and continue to thrust in and out of me he then said "and now my pet your going to obey me and accept me in you or else your friend with be punished for your actions." I listened to him and just accepted the pain of having Kai in me after he finished with me he said go get yourself cleaned there's a bath in the garden your allowed to you's it as I got up I felt a mixture of Kai's seed and blood run down my leg as I tried to walk to the garden and get into the water and clean my self as I laid in the waters I thought is this to be my fate if boys like me are just symbols of power then I would most likely never find a kind hearted man to take me I would basically be a sex slave for the rest of my life.

**Jays POV**

As I was getting dressed I saw Kais new slave in the garden cleaning himself as I walked out of the house I decided to have the others come with me to check on him. When we got there he looked surprised to see anyone but him in the garden he just laid in the water I then said "are you ok" he just ignored me I walked up to him and put my arms on his shoulders and turned him around I saw tears in his eyes I then said ''poor kid do you even know what happened." He then looked at me and nodded and said ''I know what sex is I like it just not with Kai he's brutal and ruff I prefer someone like you kind,gental,sweet'' ''I like rough sex but not with Kai'' I then told him well were gonna do what ever we can to get you away from Kai now just get better ok I then looked into his green eyes and said "it's all gonna be ok we then walked out the garden and walked to Zanes house when we got there Zane welcomed us and said ''your early its only 7:30 well come on in I then saw Cole walk up to him

**Coles POV**

As I walked up to Zane I said hi I then told him about what happened and that I saw a trail of blood from him and told him about what the boy said as I told him that the guy liked rough sex Zane got a evil grin on his face and said ''rough sex you say'' I then told him "you're a perv Zane you know that." He then laughed at what I said I looked at the clock it was 8 so we got onto the ultra dragon and went to a movie we decided to watch Madeas Christmas the new Tyler Perry comedy it was filled with jokes after the movie ended we all went back to Zanes for beer and food after we all sat down at the table to eat the turkey Nya and Zane made I didn't know why but Zane always loved to cook and he was good at it the food was delicious we all had beer except for Nya who had wine I only had one beer because I was driving Jay and Nya home because I lived there to I then told them that it was time to go so Jay and Nya get up and walk drunkly to the car Zane then came up to me and placed a kiss on my lips I could taste the alcohol on his breath and he separated us I then walked to the car and drived us home

**OK GUYS SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY I JUST CAME UP WITH IT OUT OF THE BLUE I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I LIKE IT HOPE YOU DO TO**


	2. Chapter Two: New Beginings

**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU FELT PITTY FOR CAM AND HOPE THAT HE GETS AWAY LETS FIND OUT TOGETHER**

**Cams POV**

The next morning I awoke feeling sore I was lucky the Kai didn't ''request my presence '' again just then the guards brought me food they said it was from the King himself. I opened the small platter and it was a cake with a note on it I read the note after the guards left it said "I'm sorry about that bastard Kai enjoy the cake and if you can I'll meet you in the garden at 12 pm so I quickly ate the cake and cleaned my face of the chocolate frosting. the guards opened my cell and said ''Kai requests that you no longer be in this little cell you will be transported to a larger room now come on!" so I stood up and was lead to a bigger room and I thought at least this one is cleaner and bigger I looked out a window and saw that it was just above the garden I then jump out of the window that over looked the garden it was 12pm I thought to myself where is he damn it just then someone rapped their hands around my waist making me flinch slightly. I looked behind me and it was the king I got on my knees and said ''hello your majesty'' he then said ''stand up you don't have to do this'' I then stood up and he asked me ''how did you get captured?'' I then said "I was captured during A assault from you guys they just came at us from out of nowhere I fought bravely but me and the men who survived were outnumbered and taken in as slaves and 5 weeks later here we are" he then came up to me and whispered "I'm sorry to hear that." He then kissed me on the cheek I realized Zane was the one I was looking for smart, kind, and gentle I then heard footsteps and saw Zane look in my eyes and "say you're eyes are like the ocean always untamed" he then walked away and said to me ''till next time my love.'' He then became hidden away over at the palace I then saw Kai walk out and say hello Cam are you still sore I then looked at him oh affanculo ''oh fuck off'' he then laughed and said you have two hours before you have to come inside.

**Zane's POV**

When I left to my house I saw my friends sitting inside when they saw me they said ''so did you meet him.'' "Yah" I replied. "he seems great I'm hoping I can get him away from Kai I don't want him to get killed because I know of Kais waste of slaves.'' I said then Nya said "well Zane you're the king can't you just take him.'' I replied "no Nya I can't just break my own laws if I did the country men would have my head I'd have to get the paper work done and pay Kai double what he did for Cameron." I said then Jay said ''well Zane whatever you need we'll help.'' I replied "thank you Jay." Then they left and I closed the door I saw Cameron from the window he then looked up saw me and smiled. I heard someone call out to him and say ''time to come inside.'' he then blew me a kiss and went inside. "I hope he'll be ok I'm worried about him now that I care about him" I said aloud.

**OK GUYS SO AT LEAST CAM SERVIVED THIS EPISODE AND NOW THAT ZANE CARES ABOUT HIM HE'LL HAVE A GAURDIAN ANGEL**


	3. Chapter Three: Joining the Order

**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU FELT PITTY FOR CAM AND HOPE THAT HE GETS AWAY LETS FIND OUT TOGETHER**

**Cams POV**

The next morning I awoke feeling sore I was lucky the Kai didn't ''request my presence '' again just then the guards brought me food they said it was from the King himself. I opened the small platter and it was a cake with a note on it I read the note after the guards left it said "I'm sorry about that bastard Kai enjoy the cake and if you can I'll meet you in the garden at 12 pm so I quickly ate the cake and cleaned my face of the chocolate frosting. the guards opened my cell and said ''Kai requests that you no longer be in this little cell you will be transported to a larger room now come on!" so I stood up and was lead to a bigger room and I thought at least this one is cleaner and bigger I looked out a window and saw that it was just above the garden I then jump out of the window that over looked the garden it was 12pm I thought to myself where is he damn it just then someone rapped their hands around my waist making me flinch slightly. I looked behind me and it was the king I got on my knees and said ''hello your majesty'' he then said ''stand up you don't have to do this'' I then stood up and he asked me ''how did you get captured?'' I then said "I was captured during A assault from you guys they just came at us from out of nowhere I fought bravely but me and the men who survived were outnumbered and taken in as slaves and 5 weeks later here we are" he then came up to me and whispered "I'm sorry to hear that." He then kissed me on the cheek I realized Zane was the one I was looking for smart, kind, and gentle I then heard footsteps and saw Zane look in my eyes and "say you're eyes are like the ocean always untamed" he then walked away and said to me ''till next time my love.'' He then became hidden away over at the palace I then saw Kai walk out and say hello Cam are you still sore I then looked at him oh affanculo ''oh fuck off'' he then laughed and said you have two hours before you have to come inside.

**Zane's POV**

When I left to my house I saw my friends sitting inside when they saw me they said ''so did you meet him.'' "Yah" I replied. "he seems great I'm hoping I can get him away from Kai I don't want him to get killed because I know of Kais waste of slaves.'' I said then Nya said "well Zane you're the king can't you just take him.'' I replied "no Nya I can't just break my own laws if I did the country men would have my head I'd have to get the paper work done and pay Kai double what he did for Cameron." I said then Jay said ''well Zane whatever you need we'll help.'' I replied "thank you Jay." Then they left and I closed the door I saw Cameron from the window he then looked up saw me and smiled. I heard someone call out to him and say ''time to come inside.'' he then blew me a kiss and went inside. "I hope he'll be ok I'm worried about him now that I care about him" I said aloud.

**OK GUYS SO AT LEAST CAM SERVIVED THIS EPISODE AND NOW THAT ZANE CARES ABOUT HIM HE'LL HAVE A GAURDIAN ANGEL**


End file.
